


heating me up (keeping me warm)

by TheBizarreHairTrio



Series: Firestorm Week 2020 [4]
Category: The Lobby
Genre: Firestorm Week, Firestorm Week 2020, Not Beta Read, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, PWP, Vaginal Fingering, because let's be real. judas absolutely has an oral fixation, does this count as soft porn??, oh fuck this is technically my first posted porn fic, yes i did make pleasure have an effect on gerard's flame control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBizarreHairTrio/pseuds/TheBizarreHairTrio
Summary: Firestorm Week 2020: Day Four - Fireplace
Relationships: Judas/Gerard (The Lobby)
Series: Firestorm Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008498
Kudos: 1





	heating me up (keeping me warm)

**Author's Note:**

> if you haven't read the lobby you would know gerard (and judas) are canonically trans

“You waited up for me?” asks Judas, faintly surprised. Gerard blinks the sleepiness out of his eyes and smiles up at them, fond and loving, the light of the fireplace reflected in his eyes. 

“Of course,” he says softly, setting his open book down on his lap and raising a hand to caress the side of their face. “I knew you’d come home soon.”

Judas smiles, helpless, and leans down to kiss him, resting their forehead against his as they cup his cheeks, thumbs smoothing under his eyes as their gazes hold. “I love you,” they whisper in the space between their faces.

“I love you, too,” he whispers back, their breaths mingling. Judas grins wide, drawing him into another kiss, deep and hungry, and he makes a desperate sound in the back of his throat. They part, Gerard panting and Judas laughing.

“Hey,” they say, breathless.

“Hey,” he whispers, breathless. They smirk down at him, devious, before sinking down to their knees, hands hooking behind his knees and spreading them to accommodate. 

They stare up at him, cheek leaning against a thigh. “Can I?” they ask, voice low, and his breath catches in his throat.

His hand settles on their head, fingers threaded in their hair. “Yeah,” he breathes, a tremor of anticipation in his tone, and Judas smiles. 

They unzip his pants, his hips lifting so they can drag them and his boxers off him, tugging them completely off and dropping them to the floor. He shivers, legs bare, and his thighs attempt to close, but Judas’ cool palms keep them spread. He feels his face heat up at their intent gaze between his legs, and their eyes flicker up at him. 

“Good, sweetheart?” they murmur, thumbs stroking at his heated skin, and he shivers again, this time not from the differing temperature.

His throat works as he tries to find his voice. “Yeah,” he rasps, and Judas rewards him with a kiss to the inner flesh of his thigh, catching skin between their teeth and rolling it. A squeak escapes him as they remove their mouth from the darkening mark.

Judas seems content to continue like that, slowly marking up his thighs with bruises from teeth and tongue, ignoring his folds that dampen with every pull of their mouth and the gradually insistent tug on their hair. They laugh into the skin of his thigh.

“Impatient,” they scold, amused. “Can’t I take my time with you?” 

Gerard casts a glance at the fireplace, where the fire has been steadily rising with every mark they leave, rising the temperature of the room further and further, and raises an eyebrow down at them. They snicker.

“Alright, alright,” they sigh, put upon. “Don’t burn the house down, babe.” They lean in, pressing his thighs further apart, and lick along the seam of his cunt in one solid stroke of their tongue. He whimpers, fingers tightening in their hair and thighs jumping, but they keep them pinned, spread open and exposing his core for easy access. They keep licking, spreading open his folds and flicking his clit on their way up, shouldering between his thighs to press even closer.

_ “Judas,”  _ he keens, nails scrabbling at their shoulders and neck, pushing their face further in. He  _ feels  _ them hum, amused, against his cunt, vibrations against him, and squeal as they pull his folds open with their thumbs, tongue dipping into his entrance- 

And they’re fucking their tongue into him now, one hand pinning his squirming hips down and the other to rub a thumb mercilessly against his clit, and Gerard crashes into his first orgasm of the night, winded and wrung out and nerves on fire because Judas presses themselves even closer, never letting up despite his orgasm.

_ “Judas,”  _ he whimpers, begging and not knowing what exactly he’s begging for. He’s oversensitive, the room hot and heavy with the fire raging in the fireplace, and their face is buried in his cunt, licking up his wetness like it’s the only thing they know how to do. He chokes around a cry as a finger enters him, pulling him open for their tongue to delve deeper, curling and jabbing at his prostate, over and over until Gerard finds himself in the throes of a second orgasm, fingers so tight in Judas’ hair that they moan right into the core of him, vibrations spreading and adding to the shaking of his post orgasmic haze.

They lift their face, lips wet with two fingers twisting inside him, and he whimpers, fingers clinging to the back of their neck. They smirk, pleased and cruel. “Think you can take a third, dear one?” they murmur, tone idle. Gerard isn’t sure if they mean a third finger or a third orgasm, but the edge of their smirk makes him think both. “Come on, sweetheart,” they whisper darkly. “Don’t you wanna be good for me?” Their fingers crook, catch his prostate again, and his tired body arches into the painful pleasure of it, thigh hitching over their shoulder.

“Please,” he whines, hips free to grind down, getting their fingers deeper inside. “Wanna be good for you, gonna be good-” He cuts himself off with a choked off gasp as they slip in a third, let their fingers stretch him further open. 

“Good boy,” they murmur, leaning down to seal their lips over his clit, sucking in tandem with the pumping of their hand, his hips rolling in time with the flickering of the fireplace.

The night wasn’t over yet. 


End file.
